1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step managing apparatus and a method of managing a plurality of steps, and more particularly to a step managing apparatus and method for managing a plurality of steps regarding work performed by a plurality of users on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding systems for designing objects of design, particularly circuits on substrates, using interactive image processing apparatuses such as CAD apparatuses, known design methods can be generally separated into the two following groups:
The first design method involves inputting a circuit device, verifying the circuit device generated by the inputting, performing design layout of wiring and so forth on the substrate, thus generating the desired object of design.
The second design method involves designing a circuit function level, verifying the function level, creating a circuit diagram based on the verification results, verifying the created circuit diagram, performing design layout of wiring and so forth on the substrate, thus generating the desired object of design.
Now, upon designing an object, there is the need to follow processing through a plurality of steps, and with the known methods, different designers each undertake separate processes for each separate step, and thus it has been difficult to manage the overall design process that include a plurality of steps.
Now, "management" as referred to here can be generally grouped into the following two categories:
First, there is "management" of each step. This involves confirmation of processing programs started for executing each step, control of startup, management of design data to be employed, and so forth.
Also, there is "management" between the plurality of steps. This is for moving from one step to another step following completion of a step, making reference to design data between steps, and so forth.
At present, there is clearly a limit to management of the ever-increasingly complex design steps by the designer himself/herself. Accordingly, there recently has arisen a need for an apparatus for managing the plurality of steps in an integrated manner.
In order to manage the plurality of steps in such an integrated manner in the designing of an object, there are two elements which are of particular importance for determining the contents of design, i.e., the processing programs started at the point of executing each step, and information relating to the object to which design is to be performed so as to yield the object of design.
First, the processing programs which are started at the time of executing each of the steps are programs for performing various types of data processing, and in the field of electricity, there are input tools for electric parts, various verification tools, and more recently, tools for expression of a function using block diagrams and state transfer diagrams. For example, an example of a function level designing tool is "Visual HDL" by SUMMIT Inc., and an example of a function level verification tool is "V-System/VHDL" by Antares Inc. There are many processing programs which do the same work as these, so it is not easy to select which to use.
Also, as for the object for which design is to be performed, there are ASIC (Application-Specific Integrated Circuit) and so forth, and it is necessary to set the vendor name (name of manufacturer), type, form information, and so forth. Accordingly, in the event that the object of the design changes, the processing programs started at each step also need to be changed.
Accordingly, in the designing of an object, the processing programs started at the point of executing each step, and information relating to the object for which design is to be performed, are extremely crucial elements, and it is becoming extremely important to perform step management with much thought given to these two elements.
Also, according to known methods, in the event of designing an object such as an ASIC, a plurality of designers each undertaking separate steps and performing design work separately, meaning that it has not been easy to manage the overall design of a single object in a centralized manner. Accordingly, it has been standard practice for design management of the object of design to be performed separately for each step.
However, objects of design, particularly ASICs, are increasing in both complexity and size, making the processes for design extremely complicated, and known art has been placing a great load on the designer to manage such steps.
Also, according to known art, in the event that the object of design or the processing programs started at each step are to be changed, the designer has had to take the trouble to perform all sorts of related setting operations, each time such a change is made.
Also, in the known art, setting of information for the object of design so as to yield the object of design has been performed from the stage of starting design, so the designer has not been able to change information relating to the object of design during the process of designing, and accordingly, it has been necessary to redesign the object from the stage of starting designing the event that the information is changed.
Also, in the known art, design of a plurality of differing patterns could not be performed in parallel for the object of the design.
Further, the increase in complexity and size of ASICs in particular necessitates a great many designers to undertake designing tasks, and accordingly, in the event that centralized management of a complex object of design such as an ASIC is attempted, this places a great burden on the final design manager. The arrangement is not time-efficient, and there have been problems with precision, as well.